Electronic devices such as mainframes, servers, and so on need a fan for heat dissipation. For the traditional fan module, a printed circuit board of the fan is electrically connected to a main board or a connector of the electronic device. Actually, the printed circuit board and the main board are disposed in a same direction, that is to say, the circuit board is parallel to the main board, and an overall space of the fan is increased in a depth direction. When the fan is assembled to the electronic devices, an overall space of the electronic devices needs to be increased, increasing device size and costs.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.